


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS July 2017 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Backseat Makeout Session, Horror, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Arthur isn't what he seems.





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 6th and final week of AELDWS 2017.  
> Prompt: slither  
> Genre: suspense/thriller (can be canon or AU)  
> Word count: up to 500 words

Eames was running, crashing through the trees in a cacophony of broken branches. Dry leaves crunched and dirt kicked up in his wake. He knew he should be more careful, try to hide his tracks, but adrenaline was spurring him forward and fear had taken over his senses. 

 

He’d been parked with Arthur, making out like teenagers in the back seat of Arthur’s mid-sized sedan. Arthur was a practical sort, the kind of man Eames wanted to rough up a little, who might look good with hickeys on his skin and scratches down his back. It turned out plain old Arthur had a thing or two up his sleeve that could shock Eames to his core.

 

Eames had been worrying a mark into the skin over Arthur’s collar when the hand Arthur had slid up Eames shirt was no longer the warm, smooth flesh that had been there a moment before. Instead Eames felt a writhing, slick nub digging into his flesh and chilling him to the bone.

 

Arthur had resisted Eames’ attempt to pull back, climbing more securely into Eames’ lap as another wet appendage stole under Eames’ shirt, rubbing over his nipple in slow, hard movements. Eames finally broke away when Arthur’s tongue turned thick and unrelenting, probing deep enough into his mouth that Eames gagged.

 

Eames bit down and Arthur jerked back, his hold easing enough for Eames to shove him off and fumble for the door. Eames spilled into the dirt, catching one quick glance at the grotesque  _ thing _ Arthur had become, the sagging skin of his face, and the purple tint to his eyes, and then he was running like his life depended on it.

 

“Eames!” Arthur’s called, his voice a wet, garbled wheeze so unlike his usual baritone. “Please don’t be upset, I promise I only wanted a nibble!”

 

Eames let out a high-pitched giggle before slapping his hands over his mouth. There was a rustling to his left and Eames caught sight of the oily sheen of Arthur’s new skin. He took off again, desperate to get away.

 

One second Eames’ feet were on solid ground, and the next he was falling, tumbling uncontrollably down and embankment. A sharp pain burst through his head and then he was jolting awake in the back seat of Arthur’s car. 

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Arthur smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

 

Eames stared, wide-eyed at Arthur, unable to speak for the terror seizing his chest.

 

“I’ve never had a guy fall asleep while kissing me before, but I’m trying not to take it personally.”

 

“I fell asleep,” Eames mumbled.

 

“I thought I should just take you home,” Arthur sounded fond and understanding, and not at all like the terrifying monster from Eames’ memory.

 

Eames tried to return his smile, feeling foolish and embarrassed for the sense of fear he still felt around Arthur.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Arthur said, and Eames froze, because in the moment before Arthur looked away, his swore his eyes flashed purple.

  
  
  



End file.
